vous savez que vous êtes mignonne ?
by ylg
Summary: fin de série :: ah, les minijupes ! rêve pour certains, cauchemar pour d'autres. d'autant que la victime ne sera pas Riza, cette fois... mais sa malchanceuse doublure ! ::Havoc/Fury non yaoi::
1. Chapter 1

Titre : "Vous savez que vous êtes vraiment mignonne comme ça ?"  
Auteur : ylg  
Personnages : Riza Hawkeye, Cain Fury, Jean Havoc  
Fandom : FullMetal Alchemist, anime  
Rating : PG -13 / T  
Disclaimer : si je tenais les gens qui ont scénarisé ce tour de passe-passe à la fin de la série… je leur offrirais des chocolats !

Timeline/Spoil : épisodes 45, 46, 48  
Notes diverses : traitement abusif de choupinou, cross-dressing ;  
écrite conjointement pour les communautés 31 jours, thème : "jup"e (+ UA, sauf qu'il ne s'agit pas réellement d'un univers alternatif, juste un vague "et si ?")  
et 30morts, thème : "mort héroïque" (mais n'vous z'inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas une death fic, c'est juste métaphorique)

oOo

Fury battit des paupières pour chasser les larmes de douleur et de honte qui s'étaient formées malgré lui au coin de ses yeux.  
Il n'avait jamais vécu de situation plus humiliante. Non, vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir de pire que de se retrouver sans pantalon devant sa supérieure, armée de cire, qui vous arrache sans ménagement la peau de jambes ?  
…se retrouver sans pantalon et en plus à plat ventre sur le lit, le nez dans l'oreiller, quand, ayant fini le devant des jambes, elle s'attaqua férocement à l'arrière du mollet, là où la peau est bien tendre et bien sensible, pire encore que la région au-dessus du genou.  
Rappelons à tout hasard que seul un mince rideau, tiré là par ménagement dérisoire pour sa pudeur, les séparait du Colonel et de Havoc et que ça n'avait pas suffi à étouffer ses glapissements de surprise et de douleur quand Riza avait commencé sa besogne.

Elle lui jeta un regard découragé.  
« Les hommes, tous des douillets… soufflez quand je tire sur la bande, ça fera moins mal. »  
Et elle poursuivit son office, indifférente aux efforts désespérés de sa victime pour ne pas _trop_ se tortiller.

Quand il demanda timidement si c'était réellement nécessaire –pas que ça aurait changé grand chose, à ce stade, hélas pour lui- elle le toisa sévèrement.  
« Vous vous imaginez que je vais vous laisser jouer mon rôle avec ces pattes poilues ?  
- Euh, non. Ce n'est pas ça… mais, je veux dire, euh, est-ce qu'on n'aurait pas pu se contenter, enfin, de… d'un coup de rasoir ?  
- Pour que dans trois jours, vous exhibiez des ombres noires de fausse blonde sur "mes" jambes déjà toutes pâlichonnes ? »

Il n'osa bien sûr pas émettre l'idée que sous les pantalons, on ne verrait de toute façon rien, et qu'il était hors de question qu'il laisse qui que ce soit le voir même à moitié nu s'il devait se faire passer pour elle.  
Ça retarda de quelques minutes la découverte douloureuse d'un détail crucial de cette… mission.

Après les faux seins, la perruque, et même le fond de teint. Et l'horreur des boxers trop serrés, histoire de tout aplatir, que rien ne dépasse.  
Si, si, il endura tout sans plus rien dire.

Mais c'était vache, vraiment, déloyal, de lui avoir _demandé_, comme une faveur, de jouer le rôle de Riza, contribuant ainsi à protéger la vie du Colonel lors de son plan sans cela suicidaire. Ils auraient pu simplement lui ordonner, il n'aurait pas protesté.  
Même s'il avait su _avant_ de quoi il retournait.  
Pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils mis au courant de cette modification qu'après avoir obtenu son accord pour cette mission ?  
Ah, les salauds.  
Fury n'avait pas pour habitude de maudire ses supérieurs, mais là, ça dépassait les limites de sa bonne volonté. Oui, bien sûr, il se plierait aux ordres sans discuter. Bravement. Héroïquement. Il mourrait au champ d'honneur si ça devait arriver.  
Mais bon sang, pas dans cet uniforme !

Jetant un yeux à la peau piquetée de rouge de ses jambes désormais lisses –mais parfumées au pin par la cire du Lieutenant et vaguement poisseuses- il souhaita encore plus vivement la victoire rapide du Colonel.  
Au moins, il devait bien reconnaître qu'elles avaient de l'allure… mais c'était loin de le consoler. Et puis, c'était vraiment bizarre, comme sensation au toucher, c'était presque _trop_ lisse. Il se faisait un peu l'effet d'une chimère, à se balader avec les jambes de quelqu'un d'autre, et se demanda si les porteurs d'auto-mail fraîchement greffés ressentaient ça vis-à-vis de leurs membres artificiels.

Le regard de Riza se fit presque indulgent quand elle lui tendit un tube de crème apaisante. Mais ça ne dura pas ; elle ne lui laissa que deux minutes de répit avant de tirer le rideau derrière lequel leurs collègues impatients attendaient. Ben tiens, eux n'avaient eu qu'à échanger des perruques et des galons, ils avaient tout loisir de guetter ce qui se allait bien pouvoir se passer de l'autre côté…

« Je vous présente la nouvelle Kate Elizabeth Hawkeye. »

De l'autre côté du rideau, un certain Roy Mustang attendait avec une impatience visible. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner Havoc. Pendant le laps de temps apparemment interminable –quelques minutes à peine, pourtant- où leurs deux collègues s s'étaient coupés du reste du monde, il avait échafaudé mille supputations toutes plus tordues les unes que les autres.  
Quand Hawkeye dévoila la « surprise », tout devint clair. La transformation était saisissante ; l'espace d'un instant, il faillit même ne pas reconnaître le petit sergent-major et se demanda comme le lieutenant avait fait pour se dédoubler.

« Parfait, » conclut Mustang, visiblement ravi du résultat.

Havoc cligna des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Machinalement, il se passa la main sous le nez, par précaution, des fois qu'il se serait mis à saigner du nez.

"Kate" rougissait à n'en plus finir sous son fond de teint, yeux obstinément baissés, mains jointes, carrément crispées devant elle dans une attitude de jeune fille sage tentant maladroitement de cacher sa nervosité.

Adorable, se répéta-t-il un bon nombre de fois en lui-même, essayant d'ignorer les symptômes familiers du coup de foudre. Il avait beau _savoir_ ce qu'il en était sous cet uniforme, l'illusion était trop parfaite.  
Bon, "elle" était peut-être un peu hors du personnage froid et posé de Riza Hawkeye, et c'était vraiment dommage qu' "elle" ne soit pas plus souriante, mais…

« Il faut vraiment que j'aime le Colonel pour avoir accepté une mission pareille, » soupira-t-"elle", presque désespérée.

Pauvre petite, il aurait bien voulu lui remonter le moral…

« Vous savez que vous êtes vraiment mignonne comme ça ? »

"Elle" leva sur lui des yeux complètement perdus. Eveillant en lui un instinct protecteur de plus. Au temps pour sa réplique, ça n'avait pas franchement marché mais…. Ah, elle était à croquer !

Cependant Mustang et Hawkeye coupèrent court à une quelconque tentative supplémentaire, les poussant sans ménagement dans le couloir ; comme l'avait signalé Fury quelques minutes plus tôt, ou peut-être dans une vie précédente, le convoi pour le Nord était sur le point de partir et ils étaient presque en retard.

Havoc observa, fasciné, Fury jouer son rôle consciencieusement, une fois jeté sur le devant de la scène, assistante discrète et efficace, de son mieux. Malgré sa timidité bousculée. Autant qu'il puisse juger, sa prestation était parfaitement convaincante.

Sauf que le premier concerné n'était pas tout à fait de cet avis.  
« Ça ne marchera pas, _Général_, personne ne sera dupe…  
- Mais si, mais si, vous vous en tirez à merveille. »

"Elle" lui jeta un regard dubitatif. Après quelques instants de réflexions, il lâcha, à tout hasard  
« Là où je m'inquiète plus, c'est sur _ma_ ressemblance avec Mustang ; là ça pose peut-être plus de problèmes… »

Non, ça ne "la" consolait pas du tout, d'être une Hawkeye crédible. En fait, il aurait presque l'air vexé. Il n'oserait pas se plaindre, bien sûr, jamais se rebeller, n'empêche que "la pauvre petite" semblait au bord des larmes :

« Sauf votre respect, Sir, ça n'est pas grave pour vous, de porter l'uniforme du Général… c'est pas vous qui risquez de mourir en _mini-jupe_, » maugréa-t-il à voix basse.

Ah, oui, bien sûr…  
Quel dommage, _vraiment_, que l'état-major ait accordé cette faveur au nouveau Général Mustang, avec sa belle promotion. Envoyé aussitôt sur la frontière drachmienne, il ne pourrait pas profiter longtemps du nouvel uniforme féminin… peut-être un cadeau d'adieu avant de l'envoyer à l'abattoir ?  
Havoc chassa cette pensée désagréable. Il n'allait pas noircir la vision enchanteresse de la mini-jupe avec le triste réalisme de leur mission, tout de même ?

En parlant de réalisme… devait-il ou non rappeler à la demoiselle qu'avec un peu de chance, une fois sur place, vu les conditions climatiques et la praticabilité du terrain, les soldates seraient peut-être bien autorisées à quitter leurs mini-jupes toutes neuves pour revenir à une tenue plus fonctionnelle (et plus couvrante) ?  
Après un regard appréciateur aux jambes terriblement nues et terriblement sexy de "sa" collègue, pudiquement serrées, et à l'ourlet de la mini-jupe en question sur lequel "elle" tirait, essayant en vain de couvrir un centimètre de plus de ses cuisses, il fut bien forcé de conclure que ça serait foutrement dommage.  
Et donc, il décida de garder cette idée rien que pour lui.

oOo

petite note qui ne sert sans doute pas à grand chose, mais on ne perd rien à essayer, je suppose :

... s'il y a des gens ici qui ont un compte ffnet, qui baragouinent un peu d'anglais et qui aiment bien les militaires de FMA, vous pourriez visiter http(deux points, double slash)support(point)fanfiction(point)net et soumettre un "ticket" pour faire ajouter Breda H., Cain F., Denny B., Frank A. et Maria R. à la liste des personnages, s'il vous plaît?  
j'ai déjà demandé moi-même, sans résultat pour l'instant ; mais peut-être que si différentes personnes recommencent, une fois chacune et poliment, ça finira par se faire ?

(bon, Archer n'existe que dans l'anime, mais on peut essayer quand même, hein...  
d'ailleurs, en bonus : Alfons H., Dante, Noah et Wrath, qui posent peut-être encore plus de problèmes de "logistique" mais que les lecteurs aimeraient peut-être voir plus souvent quand même ?)

merci !


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : _Cute, cheerful… girl._  
Auteur : ylg  
Base : FMA, animeverse, léger AU  
Genre : pas d'bol  
Couple : Havoc / Fury  
Rating : PG / K+  
Disclaimer : si c'était moi la propriétaire de FMA, tous le personnel _masculin_ de l'armée amestrine porterait des mini-jupes.  
Notes : léger AU basé sur l'épisode 48 de l'anime… à ceci près que l'uniforme de "Riza Hawkeye" comprenait une jupe et non un pantalon. Désolée !  
et ma première fic Havoc/Fury, écrite il y a presque un an (enfin un prétexte pour la publier ! je suis contente !), à une époque où j'étais encore bloquée sur le concept "Havoc est hétéro", ce qui me faisait pleurnicher : "ouin, j'adore lire ce pairing mais je suis incapable de l'écrire moi-même."

oOo

_Cute. Cheerful. With a good personality.  
_(Mignonne. Souriante. Avec bon caractère.)  
_Damn. _  
(Merde.)  
Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, il l'avait sous les yeux depuis le début. A un détail près toutefois… et pas des moindres, hélas.  
D'accord, Fury était bien mignon. D'accord, Fury était toujours souriant. D'accord, Fury était épouvantablement gentil. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Fury était adorable. Fury était exactement le type qu'il cherchait. A un détail près, comme il l'avait remarqué.  
Fury était un homme.

Havoc se sentait à côté de ses pompes. Franchement, il y avait de quoi. Depuis ce foutu jour, à cause de cette foutue jupe, il était tombé amoureux. Et savoir ce qu'il en était sous la perruque n'avait pas suffi à l'en empêcher. Pas possible. Même en sachant qu'il courait après une chimère (au sens de quelque chose d'imaginaire, hein. Pas une bébête transmutée.)  
Seulement, se rappeler que la jeune fille n'existait pas vraiment, ne suffit pas non plus. Depuis ce foutu jour, il regardait Fury d'un autre œil.  
Il est désespérément amoureux.

C'est là que vous allez me dire « Mais on s'en fout ! si tu l'aimes, quelle importance ? »  
Mais c'était important. Il y avait beaucoup pensé. Ce n'étaient pas les règlements militaires à enfreindre. Ce n'était pas l'étiquette humiliante que pourraient lui coller les autres. C'était juste qu'il ne pouvait pas.  
Il y avait pensé, il avait imaginé, comment ça pourrait être. Et il en était incapable.  
Fury était petit, mignon, doux. Il avait parfois un comportement pas franchement viril. La mini-jupe lui allait outrageusement bien. Mais, sous la jupe, Fury restait un homme.  
Et Havoc n'arrivait à rien avec cette idée.  
_  
Cute, cheerful, **girls**, with a good personality. _  
(Il aimait les _filles_ mignonnes et souriantes, avec un bon caractère.)  
Il manquait une des propositions, et sans doute la plus importante.

Bien sûr, il avait voulu se forcer. Il s'était dit, lui-même, que ça n'était pas si grave. Que s'il l'aimait vraiment, il pouvait passer outre.  
Mais ça ne marchait pas.  
Ça ne marcherait pas.  
Il aurait bien voulu, oui, le désirer. Tant pis pour ce qu'on en dirait, tant pis pour le règlement. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas s'inventer un désir qui n'existait pas.

Son amour lui paraissait incomplet, sans désir.  
Mais il était sûr d'aimer, sûr et certain.  
Et il ne pouvait pas se contenter d'un amour platonique, ça non. Il avait besoin que ça soit physique.  
Mais ses fantasmes… n'étaient que des fantasmes. La réalité ne cadrait pas à ses désirs. Ou plutôt, son désir ne cadrait pas avec la réalité.

Il aurait bien voulu, pourtant…

oOo

(Bon, en fait, pour faire marcher cette fic un peu moins mal, j'aurais eu besoin des dialogues exacts de l'épisode 37, enfin, leur traduction la plus fidèle possible. Vous savez, ce passage où Farman répète aux autres ce qu'il sait des goûts de Havoc en matière de femmes ?  
Parce que, apparemment, l'adaptation francophone en a légèrement changé le sens et ça ne m'arrange pas du tout. Si quelqu'un pouvait me donner un coup de main, SVP ?)


End file.
